battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Narasu
Narasu AGAIN.jpg|"I hope these are waterproof..." Narasu eating herself lol.jpg|Ribbon! Tasty! Nomnomnomnom meow.jpg|Narasu's Kitteh Form zurui.jpg|Zurui Open foOO OO'Open for RP' Name: Narasu, meaning "purr" (the sound) Gender: I'm not even going to bother with this. About Narasu: She is the goddess of cats, weaving and martial arts. She is a superb fighter. She was born a goddess, but she doesn't know her parents. She grew up in the forest and was raised by a she-lion. Once she discovered the world outside the forest, she became very fond of yarn. So fond of it that she sat at her loom for days without stopping her constant weaving until, on the tenth day, she made a beautiful scarf that could make the wearer invisible. Once she had admired it for long enough, she got bored and tore it to smithereens. Afterwards she made another smaller scarf from the scraps and gave it to her cat, Zurui. He uses its bright colours to attract curious prey, which he often brings back home to brag about. She was then taught martial arts by Mingzhu. She is best friends with Yorokobi. Personality: '''She's a very cheerful and kind person, and has much less sense than Zurui, who is smarter than Yoro and Narasu put together. She can sometimes get super angry (for example when she's chasing a mouse and it gets away) in which case you should run the hell away, because most likely she'll beat the stuffing out of anyone who's in the immediate vicinity. She's also terrified of stamps, because one time Zurui stuck a few to her bedsheets, which happened to catch fire that night, and she's been scared of them ever since. '''Relationships: She thinks of everybody she knows as her best friends in the world, but she doesn't like anyone in particular... for now ;) Thoughts: 'When she sees Kogata: '''Oh! It's my very best friend in the whole world! When she sees Yorokobi: Oh! It's my very best friend in the whole world! '''When she sees Zurui: '''Look! It's a kitten! Hello! Meow! :DDDD '''When she sees Kurai: '''Now who could that be? Don't think I know her. HI THERE!!! '''When she sees Mingzhu: '''Its ''her! HERHERHERHERHERHERHER 'When she sees a blood-sucking demon that wants to kill her so very bad: '''Hello! OooOOOoo is that ''real blood? No way! Let me have a look.... Hey, are you lost?!?!? Do you need help??? Here's my phone number!!! Why did you just eat that? That was my best handwriting! Here, have a hat! It's very sunny outside! No wait, its midnight! I had no idea! Time flies, huh? Oh look there's Zurui.... HEY ZU!!!! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEE 'When she sees pretty much anyone else: '''Oh! It's my very best friend in the whole world! '''When she's angry: '''WhyiseverythingsoweirdIdon'tlikethisatallnowaynowaynowayhelpmehelpmehelpmeeeeeeee '''When she sees something moving: '''OMG SOMETHING MOVED!! GOTTA CHASE IT NOW BYEEEEEEEEEE '''When she's mildly creeped out: '''Hey, I'm gonna like, go now because I'm like slightly weirded out by all this and I don't like the way that tree's-- WAIT DID YOU HEAR THAT?!?!?!?! SOMETHING'S COMING! ITS GOING TO KILL US RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN~! '''When she's terrified: '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... *blank* Category:Gods and goddesses Category:Female Characters Category:Open for RP